


A weird afternoon indeed

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2019 [4]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Jon is in a body that isn't his but somehow he got a good thing out of the whole situation.





	A weird afternoon indeed

Jon just wanted this curse to end.

 

He rolled on the side of the bed, but he miscalculated a he ended up hitting himself with the corner of the nightstand.

 

He yelped in pain as he got up and rub his forehead, he wasn't used to things hurting.

 

Jon got up and walked to the bathroom, passing by the big mirror Damian had in his room. He stopped and looked at himself. (Was he...himself? I mean technically...Ugh even thinking about it gave him a headache)

 

Damian had scars all over his body

 

(N-not that he was looking at his body! It's just that he needed to change out of his hero clothes and he couldn't help but notice)

 

Jon entered the bathroom and washed his face and searched for some band-aids, it was easier to find them since everything was pretty tidy and in its place.

 

Jon sighed, I looked like he wouldn't get sleep anytime soon, he might as well do something for the time being.

 

He went back to the bedroom. Damian had a lot of stuffs to entertain himself: From a Violin and Shakespeare books to video games and stimming toys. He decided to go to his desk and see if he could find anything.

 

Damian's desk was a real surprise, to summarize,it was a mess: Pencils and notepads spaced across the wooden piece of furniture. “A creative mess” the artists called it.

 

Jon sat on the desk chair and flipped through the notepad: there was a thousand different drawings there: Some of there were of Damian's pets, some others were of his family and then-

He flipped through the last page and saw a raw sketch of … him, well of Jon actually.

 

But it wasn't just Jon: It was Jon, surrounded by flower petals and with an scripture that said: My Secret Beloved.

 

Jon touched the page, his heart skipped a beat and he ran out of breath for a second. The words “My Secret Beloved” ringing into his mind.

 

His phone suddenly rang cause Jon to close the notebook abruptly in surprise. He quickly went to the nightstand and picked it up: “Jon” the screen read.

 

“ Hello” Jon said.

 

“ Jonathan” Ok hearing his own voice was kind of creepy.

 

“ Is everything ok? You found a way to get us back to normal?” 

 

“No” Damian admitted in defeat “ I called to tell you that , and this is too hard to say, we should ask out fathers for help”

 

“Wow. That bad huh” he heard Damian click his tongue.

 

“ I also...wanted to apologize I recognize that I got us into this mess in the first place and I take responsibility for that”

 

“Well looks like getting into my body did you good after all” Jon blushed and heard Damian cough from the other “ I-I mean!”

 

“I get what you mean” Damian answered quickly. There was pause.

 

“ I should go now” Damian said.

 

“Yeah me too...wait!”

 

Jon clammed his lips shit, he took a deep breath and said:

 

“When this is all over, and hopefully won't end up grounded for life, I was wondering if you would...like to come to the movies with me”

 

“ Yes! I would- I mean-Damian cleared his throat- I suppose I would like to come with you.”

 

“Great! So it's a date”

 

There was another pause.

 

“A date” Damian echoed “ Yes very well”

 

Jon contained his laugh “Good night Damian”

 

“Good night Jon”

 

Well, being trapped in his crush's body wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to him, but maybe, it was one of the best things.


End file.
